


金鱼记忆

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	金鱼记忆

1.  
吴世勋加入舞蹈社团之后天天报道，因为每天去都肯定能遇到张艺兴。  
不过年轻人就是沉不住气。半个学期还没过，两个人的交集不过递瓶水，问个好，并肩对着练舞以外再无其他，吴世勋就忍不住告白了。  
几乎是背下来的演讲稿才说到一半，看到张艺兴面有难色，吴世勋觉得怕是要被拒绝了。  
“那个……”  
“……什么？”  
“你是哪位来着？”

2.  
本以为不成功便成仁的告白，竟因为张艺兴天生的脸盲变成了结果未知的闹剧。  
不过凡是皆有两面，昨天这么一闹，总该留下深刻印象了吧。  
“艺兴学长好。”  
“嗯，你好。”  
张艺兴径自放下水瓶坐在一旁，对刚才打招呼的吴世勋与平常态度无二。  
“……”吴世勋也走过去坐下，“学长，昨天……”  
“嗯？”  
张艺兴正盯着新入后辈的笨拙舞步微笑，目光挪过来毫无回避地跟吴世勋对视。  
“……你不记得了？”  
“啊？……啊……你是昨天……”  
“嗯。”  
直视的眼神突然回避，耳根也有点红，张艺兴有点支支吾吾不好意思。  
“对，对不起……我说了记不清人脸的……抱歉……”  
“……”  
吴世勋第一次知道原来脸盲可以到这程度。

3.  
“世勋！世……你干嘛呢？！这衣服刚甩干！”  
“体温焐着干的快。”  
“你没别的衣服了？”吴妈妈一脸惊异地看着儿子。  
吴世勋没说，他衣服多了去了，可换了别的衣服张艺兴大概就不认识他了。  
……  
“学长。”  
“嗯。”  
“……学长？”  
“嗯。”  
“…………艺兴学长？”  
“嗯……学弟什么事？”  
“……我呀？！”  
“呃……啊，是吴世勋吗？”  
“我穿同一件衣服你认不出来？”  
“谁看衣服认人的嘛……”  
“那你看什么认人的？”  
沉默了足足一分钟，张艺兴望着天花板仿佛思考着人生之旅，才慢慢开口。  
“……反正也记不住，没必要强迫自己嘛……”

4.  
“学长啊……”  
“你还练不练舞了？”  
“我是谁啊？”  
“吴世勋。”  
“……诶？”  
“天天这么闲老是烦我的，不用看脸就知道是谁。”  
“……”

5.  
吴世勋耍小孩子脾气了，觉得这么被记住实在没一点高兴的感觉，干脆不再去烦张艺兴。  
自己清静下来听见张艺兴跟别人聊天的声音，整个人感觉更失落了，窝在墙角里玩着手机游戏。  
“吴世勋。”  
“嗯……”正遇到小Boss，正打得入神。  
“吴世勋？”  
“什么……”吴世勋觉得这声音让自己特别想抬头。  
“……世勋，你还好吧？”  
意识到发生了什么的吴世勋肩膀一抖猛地抬头，手机砸在脚上也浑然不觉，只是呆呆盯着弯腰查看他的人。关切的眼神，浅浅的酒窝，一双乌黑的眼盯得他有点脸红。  
“你没事吧？今天都没怎么说话。”

6.  
革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力。  
但是嘹亮的号角已经吹响了！吴世勋已经成功让张艺兴记住他的脸了！  
怀着点难以压下的偷乐情绪，吴世勋抱着膝盖把脑袋埋在双臂里。  
“砰咚！”  
一声巨响，抬眼观察的吴世勋几乎条件反射地蹦起，比张艺兴身边的人更快冲过去把昏迷的人抱起送去医务室。  
……  
校医检查后表示没大碍，就后脑勺上有个小包。只嘱咐了几句下次注意地板上的水。  
半个小时过后人就醒了。  
“哪……？”  
“医务室。还疼吗？”  
“有点……你……哪位？”  
“……”  
谁特么的把水洒地上了？！


End file.
